


The Handkerchief

by Write0rDie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write0rDie/pseuds/Write0rDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to terrify Clara Oswald. What terrible enemy has made her run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerjay/gifts).



> Content may be upsetting for those who have suffered the grief of partner bereavement, infertility or pregnancy loss. Danny Pink mentioned.

It started with a sinking feeling, then a tightness in her chest.

The last time she'd felt like this was at a baby shower. It was ridiculous, but the sight of pregnant bellies and pastel blankets sent her rushing for the door.

And now it was happening again, in a public place about twelve million light-years from home.

Clara looked out across the temple. The inner court now swelled with couples all dressed in their finery, carrying their children to the blessing ceremony.

She took a deep breath and smoothed down her blouse with sweaty hands.

_You can do this, Oswald. They're not Daleks. They're just babies; sweet, innocent, little.._

The Doctor nudged her with his boney elbow.

"Oh, this bit's brilliant, Clara. They take a lock of hair from the new little people and they-"

"I need to get some air."

\---

He found her eventually; a lone figure standing on the grand balcony overlooking the sea. The sun was slowly descending on the horizon, bathing everything in soft, purple light.

Clara stared off into the distance. At first she didn't acknowledge his presence but then she sniffed and pulled her jacket tight against the chill.

"I'm sorry, I should have known," he said quietly.

"It's okay. It happens sometimes."

"Around babies?"

"Around babies."

Clara blew out a breath. "It's stupid but.."

Tears spilled down her cheeks again.

He passed her a handkerchief, his favourite one with the embroidered question mark.

"You know, you shouldn't be frightened of babies. They don't even have any teeth."

She laughed and dabbed at her eyes. Then her face fell and she fidgeted with the handkerchief with shaking hands.

He reached out and gently placed a hand over hers. Clara gripped it in return and gave a brief smile.

"You can still make a baby you know. There's still time."

"Yeah, but not with Danny. That chance is gone forever."

She stuffed the handkerchief deep into her pocket.

"I'm told it's grief," Clara said. "I'm grieving for the family I might have had."

The Doctor felt lost. He didn't have a card for this one. _Why didn't he have a card?_

All he knew was that his Clara was upset and he so desperately wanted to make it better.

"What do you need?" he asked. _Anything. Tell me._

"I need.. a hug."

And with that, Clara fell into him, pressing her face to his chest. Before long she felt him relax a little and he began to slowly rub her back in a soothing motion.

No advice. No clichés. Just comfort. Just what she needed.

"Clara," he said finally.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"You can keep the hanky."


End file.
